


Veil

by HIMS



Category: HIMS (Real-Life)
Genre: HIMS, Worst fic ever, depressing for no reason, why tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMS/pseuds/HIMS
Summary: There is a hidden veil to cover the darkness





	1. Chapter 1

Some people may think, 'Oh, HIMS! Everyone there is so nice, everything there is happy!' But there is a hidden veil to cover the darkness. 

At HIMS, we all have our own darkness, and our own veils to cover it. We act silly, or popular, or shy, so no one else can see what we hide inside.

We all have our darkness, and we all have our veils. Maybe one day, you can lift that veil for someone, and they'll love you for who you are. 

The darkness and all.

well heck


	2. A Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if we all have veils...  
> This is not by Ella Currie

And if we all have veils, does anyone really know anyone else? Could you not know a thing about your childhood friend?

You see, we all have veils, and all relationships are void in the looming face of pressure and social constructs. 

Humans and their natures are unpredictable, no matter what. The only person to know someone's true nature is themselves.


	3. Veils, Volume 3

Sometimes, the veil barely serves to cover what you want to hide. The winds of fear and emotion can blow it aside, creating your weakest moments, the times when you can't hold yourself together. 

One day, you will find someone who appreciates your imperfections, and these times will cease. You will be in total control of yourself, because you will no longer fear revealing yourself.

Some spend life in search of the one who can take away their fear, but the truth is, you must let them come to you. They may be a great friend, a romantic partner. Perhaps you will pass them by on the sidewalk. But one day, you will find the person you can trust and reveal yourself to.

That day will be the happiest day of your life.


	4. Alternative

At least, somoe of us are like that. Some of don't wear veils. We wear costumes. Our social insecurities lead us to beleive that we need to become someone else to feel wanted, to be loved. Some of us aren't like that. Those people are just like "fuck this shit" and burn their veils. But without their veils, they are figuratively naked. If the fire spreads to their other clothes, you are literally naked. In this event, they are also in jail.  
Words of wisdom  
Cameron Moskito


End file.
